Blood Pops
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Example for the SMC contest. Edward was the first vampire student to be excepted at Hogwarts. Alway the odd one. But, six years later he barely a blimp on the radar but still on the edges. That's when he meets the newest student to the school. LEMON!


That's right ladies and gentlemen (I know you're out there somewhere...) Me and my awesome friends are throwing another contest. (Apparently I'm a glutton for punishment lol) This is my very first example in this contest and the announcement of it. I'll explain more at the bottom!

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Blood Pops**

**Penname: Jayeliwood**

**Movie or TV Show: Harry Potter!**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: EPOV**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

It was strange being the first vampire accepted to Hogwart's. I was considered something of an oddity. Not only for the fact that I was a vampire in the first place, but a vampire that showed magical abilities. I didn't show the abilities until I was changed either, at the ripe old age of only seventeen. It took some haggling to have me accepted, but once they saw that only not I, but my entire family, had a respectable history, I was welcomed. Hogwart's was nothing if not diverse.

When I first learned about the houses that were used, I thought for sure I would be a slytherin. That stupid hat would simply look at me and state that I was evil and that's right were I belong. But, I was pleasantly surprised, to say the least. Ravenclaw was where I was put. Though they were wary of me, I do not think any of the other houses would have accepted me so quickly.

So, now six years later, I was barely a blip on their radar. I was simply Edward now. I didn't eat my meals with the others, but they didn't seem to mind that. I took my time at night, when I could not sleep, hunting the in Forbidden Forest. Hagrid, the grounds keeper, came to love me for this reason. I kept the 'pest population' down, protecting his beloved spiders and such.

It was amazing how well they wanted me to fit in. I never would have believed it. Even the candy shop in Hogsmeade had things especially for me. Though, the only one I ever really enjoyed was the Blood Lollipops. Somehow, I had become popular. I never thought that would be possible. When I attended school as a human I was... a loner of sorts. I never fitted in. Here was different though. Everyone was different here. Though, the girls throwing themselves at me was something to get used to. I never dated though. The age difference bothered me normally, or I simply wasn't attracted to them. To them I was a seventeen year old. But, I had already been on this earth for just over thirty years. I did not consider myself a pervert, and that's what I would be if I consorted with this adolescent girls.

But, things change, don't they?

We were a month into school already. It was unusual, to say the least, for new student to join at the beginning of the year, let alone when it had already started. The school was all a buzz about the newest student. From what I could tell she was a female and an American. She went to a wizarding school in the states, but apparently her father had been hired by the Ministry of Magic to be some sort of special consult between the two justice systems for the country. They made a special exception for her to come. It was the only way her father would take the job, was if she was near him.

And, the word was she was a sixth year and at her private sorting, she had become a ravenclaw.

Not that such idle gossip interested me.

So, when she walked into the classroom, I was blown away.

"Oh, well hello there. Welcome, welcome!" The fat old professor exclaimed as the most beautiful woman I had ever seen walked in. She was no child. No. No child had a body like that. "You're Isabella, correct?"

"Bella," her voice rang in my ears. It was like silver bells twinkling through the air.

"Bella, then!" The man beamed. "Well, welcome to potions class. I trust you have everything you need?"

"Yes, sir." I lowered my eyes so I would not stare at her. Instead I played with my wand, starring at the deep red colored cherry wood. I rolled the length between my fingers, just to keep them busy.

"Good, good. Well, lets see then. Where to put you? Aw! There we are! There is a free spot next to Mr. Cullen." As he spoke my head shot up. I made my face emotionless, not wanting to let on anything that I was thinking or feeling. "If that's alright with you, Edward." The teacher added quickly. Though he did not dislike me, I do believe I scared him.

"Of course," I forced a small smile. With a wave of my hand I pulled the chair out for her, not even having to touch it. I had to admit, having more time to practice my abilities did come in handy. It made most of the other students, especially the males, jealous that I could do so. Usually magic done without a wand was unpredictable.

She slid in beside me and her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. Amazing. Like fruit and flowers, but sweeter. I chanced a glance at her. Her beautiful mahogany hair glittered in the dim candle light of the dungeon, her ivory skin glowing. Her lips were full, plump, and juicy red. My eyes slowly lifted up and that's when I noticed that her expansive brown eyes were looking right back at me.

I swallowed hard and grimaced, looking down at my hands once again. She was a human. She was just a young woman, I kept reminding myself. I didn't want her blood. No, animal blood, especially of the magical sort, was far more satisfying. No, I wanted her body. And, the images I was entertaining about her would have made me blush crimson, if I had blood in my body to do so.

I imagined kissing those full lips, memorizing them with my tongue. I imagined running my fingers through her thick hair, tugging it as I explored her beautiful body. I wanted to know how her breasts looked underneath that white shirt. Her skirt, heaven help me, didn't leave much to the imagination. Of course it covered what it needed to. It was no way indecent. But, for my now warped mind, it was enough. I could see her creamy thighs out the corner of my eyes. They just begged to be touched. And, her ass...

"Today we are going to start a discussion on the use of potions in the medical field. Over the next coming weeks we will not only be making healing pastes, but a potion that is used to replenish the blood. I expect you all to give me a fifteen inch scroll on the importance of these types of items to the wizarding world by the end of the week..." The professor started, pulling me out of my thoughts. The entire class groaned. All except for Bella, I noticed.

"Hey, have you seen that new girl yet?" Eric, one of the boys that considered themselves my friend, started up as he plopped down on the couch next to me later that night. It was almost time for lights out and the room was starting to become bare as the students began to filter to their beds. Apparently though, he wasn't tired yet.

"Hmm..." I mumbled in response over my book. I had already finished my homework for the night and now was simply waiting for my time to be alone. I had been thinking about her all day, and I was starting to get frustrated with myself.

"She's sex on legs, isn't she? I'd like to have a shag with her. And, her arse..." He started, his accent getting thicker as he went. I cut him off quickly before he could finish.

"Look. I'm not much in the mood to talk about anything right now, especially the new girl." I stated sourly.

"Oh, sorry Edward." He mumbled quickly, scrambling out of his seat. I really didn't care if I offended him or not.

That's when I heard an awful sound. Crying. I saw Bella try to sneak past me, trying to rush to her room with tears rolling down her face. I dropped my book, standing up quickly. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"What do you care?" She sniffled. "It's not like don't hate me, or anything."

I was taken aback by this. "I don't. What would give you the impression that I do?"

"I saw the way you looked at me in class... and... and..." She puttered out, her cheeks a bright red. "And, just now."

"No, it's not like that. And, I'm sorry he was being so offensive towards you. That was very rude of him." I said rather formally.

"It's okay..." She sighed, looking down at her feet. Bella began to turn and walk towards the stairs. She still wasn't happy though, I could tell. I hated this. I didn't want her to feel badly for any reason.

"Wait..." I said, surprising even myself. "I'm Edward Cullen, by the way."

She turned back slowly, a small little smile on her full lips. "Bella Swan." She offered me her hand, and without even thinking about it, I took it. She gasped softly, feeling the temperature difference between us.

"By the way, I'm a vampire."

And, that's how it all started. She didn't pull away. In fact, I think it pulled her closer to me. She was so full of questions. They weren't cruel and weren't always what I thought they would be. She was never afraid to ask me and was never upset when I didn't feel comfortable with the answers. She didn't treat me like I was a vampire. She treated me like a friend. And, that's what we became that night. We talked most of the night, going back and forth about anything and everything.

But, being friends with her did not curve my desire for her over the following months. In fact, it probably made it worse. I knew all the little things she did now. I knew when her smile was real. I knew the soft mewing noises she made when she enjoyed some thing's flavor. I knew the way she laughed when she actually thought something was funny. I knew what her hand felt like in mine.

She was funny, and sweet, with a wild streak. I found myself completely drawn to her. I even began sitting with her during meals just so I could stay close to her as long as possible. I would have laid in bed with her, just watching her sleep, if there wasn't magic guarding against it.

Watching her eat was most likely the most tortuous thing about the time I spent with her. I was a masochist though. I actually had to excuse myself during the Christmas feast. The things she was doing to that lucky candy cane should have been against the law. The way her lips move up and down... God, it practically made me foam at the mouth.

But, I wasn't the only one that noticed her, of course. Not that she seemed to notice them. But, I became her protector of sorts, keeping the perverted, handy, boys away. I enjoyed my job. That's why I was so pissed off today.

Isabella was a bit of a whiz in the potion department. Not only was she good at it, but she enjoyed doing it. She made a lot of potions on her own, ones she probably shouldn't have. The results were always positive, so I really didn't stop her. At first she tried to hide the fact that she stole and skipped off to the village for the supplies she needed. But, it didn't take me long to figure out. For the past couple months I went with her. I was suppose to go with her today. She was _suppose_ to wait until my last class so we could go to Hogsmeade together. Stubborn, impatient, girl.

I sat on the blue velvet crushed sofa in the common room. It was well after dark and the place was cleared out. I was worried sick, but I knew better than to try and find her. It would have upset her. But, if she took any longer I was either going to pull my hair out or tear up Hogsmeade looking for her. There was dangerous things out there. Far more dangerous than me.

I was just about to stand when I heard the door open. I sighed, instantly taking in her sugary sweet scent. She walked in slowly, peaking around the corner. She was trying to be sneaky. When she saw me her eyes went wide and she blushed. "Hi, Edward." She said bashfully.

"Don't Hi Edward me. You were suppose to wait!" I growled at her.

She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the couch, sitting with her feet underneath her. "You act as if I am made of glass."

"But, Bella, you are fragile. So much more fragile than you know. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." I told her honestly.

She blushed again, but this time brighter. She looked down at her lap, at her hands. She had been in such a hurry earlier she hadn't even bothered to change her clothing and was still in her uniform skirt, I noticed. Though, I always noticed her legs. Suddenly she looked up before beginning to rummage around in her bag. "Oh! I got you something."

"What's that?"

She pulled out a handful of suckers, a large smile on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. Forgive me?" She said, twirling one of the blood flavored suckers in her fingertips.

I snatched it from her, unwrapping it. "Did you at least get what you wanted?"

Bella put the rest of the lollipops on the table for me to get later. "Yup. Had to haggle a bit, but I got it."

"Well, that's something at least." I said before sticking it into my mouth. I rolled my tongue over it, looking at her. She had a curious expression on her face. "What?"

"What do those taste like?"

"Blood, but slightly sweeter. Tangier, I guess. It's not actually made with blood, just charmed. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, suddenly flushing again. "Just curious."

I pulled the candy from my mouth, a slight smirk making an appearance. "You can have a taste if you want." I said, holding it out to her. "But, I don't think you'll like it."

She maneuvered so that she was on her knees. She scooted towards me, a curious little smile on her lips. Apparently she had taken my words as a challenge. She plucked the candy from my fingertips, but I did not expect what happened next.

She lunged forward and pressed her lips to mine. Her entire body pressed against mine as her arms wrapped around my neck. Her tiny pink tongue snaked out and ghosted over my lips, tasting me. I moaned in surprise, unable to take the pleasure without returning some of it. I placed my hand on one side of her neck and began to mold my lips to hers.

Her tiny body was like fire against my iciness. I felt like I was going to melt all over her. I brought my hand to her lower back. She pressed her hips forward against my stomach, never breaking the kiss. The action made desire flow me. I couldn't wait another moment to touch her creamy thighs or luscious ass.

My hand roamed slowly up her skirt, giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted to. But, instead, she moaned, throwing herself more into our make out session. I groaned against her lips, taking one of her firm cheeks in my hand. I began to massage it through her cotton panties, letting my tongue slip into her mouth.

I slowly ran my hand down her arm until I reached her hand. That's when I realized that she was still holding the candy. I plucked it from her fingertips and without looking I tossed it to the side. I must have thrown it harder than I thought because it landed all the way across the room in the fire, causing it to hiss and crackle. Bella giggled against my lips, causing me to smile.

I brought the hand that was holding the candy to my lips. While looking directly into her eyes I first kissed her palm. She bit her lip, watching me intently. I then brought one of her fingers into my mouth, swirling and sucking the digit up and down. Bella's breathing and heart beat started to increase. She must have been enjoying this. I brought another one of her fingers into my mouth, giving it the same treatment.

A new scent assaulted my senses. It took me a moment to realize what it was. Bella was aroused. I had made her... wet. The idea made my already hard length twitch. One moment we were upright, and the next I was on top of Bella on the couch. I knew I must have done it, but I don't remember telling my body to do so. Bella didn't seem to mind though.

I pinned her arm above her head, attacking her lips once again. She moaned softly, her head tipping upwards slightly. I kissed along her jawline, and then down her neck, encouraged by every soft noise she made. Her free hand went to my hair, tugging and massaging it as I kissed my way down.

One of her legs wrapped around my body, holding me to her, our hips grinding against each other. I kissed my way down as far as her shirt would allow me, hovering at her ample cleavage. I buried my face there, licking, kissing, and sucking every inch of skin I could find.

"Oh, yes...." She groaned out, her back arching upwards.

At the same time we heard someone cough as they shuffled down the stairs. I shot up, scooting as far as possible from her on the couch as she did the same, her face a beet red.

Eric came down the stairs, sleep in his eyes. "Oi, Edward. It's fuckin late. What the hell are you doing up?"

"I don't sleep." I answered dryly.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Sorry, forgot."

"Edward, I'll see you tomorrow." Bella muttered quietly, her face red. She shot up from the sofa, practically running past Eric. "Goodnight."

"Bella..." I groaned, wanting her to come back.

"Night." He said, watching her retreating form. As soon as she was out of hearing range he turned back to me. "Should have known you were chatting her up. You've had eyes on her since the first day." Eric said smugly.

I grabbed up the candies she had given me earlier in the evening before standing to my feet. Without even looking at him I muttered as I walked up to my room. "Shut up, you stupid git."

The next morning she rushed to class before I could talk to her. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I was an idiot for forcing myself on her like that. But, she didn't object to it. No, she seemed to encourage it. After all, she started it. But, perhaps I just pushed it too far.

I waited for her by her first class, waiting for her to emerge. I began to think of how amazing she felt against me the night before. The way her lips moved hungrily against mine. The way her fleshy ass felt in my hands. I had fantasized about that certain part of her body starting from the very first day. It was by far my favorite part of her, besides her gorgeous face and full breasts and curvaceous hips and... okay, maybe I didn't have a favorite part. I wanted all of her.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Her sweet voice said, pulling me out of my own little world. I was surprised to see her come to me so willing. "You looked pretty... entranced."

"You..." I answered honestly.

She blushed, looking off. "Look, Edward. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to attack you like that. I know that you don't... well, you know."

"Don't what?" I asked, curious to what she thought I did or did not do.

"Don't like me like that." She whispered, looking down at her feet.

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?" I said before I could stop myself.

"Because, it's the truth!"

"Like hell it is..." I growled, getting angry.

She crossed her arms over her chest, her hip cocked to one side as she looked at me. "Oh, then you like me?"

"Well, no shit, Sherlock. You were there too last night. I kissed you back, if you don't remember. I did a bit more than that."

"Yeah, right..." She muttered quietly, looking away from me.

"Enough!" I snarled, grabbing her arm. I forced her to walk with me, not really sure where I was going. I just needed to get her to some place private so we could talk about this more fully and not in front of dozen of nosy children. I came to a door at the end of the hall, and pushed her inside without even looking. I didn't hear anybody inside, so I figured it was just an empty class room, but I was wrong.

Inside was a large plush bed, along with a couch. It couldn't be someone's room. Not on this floor. I shook my head, getting back to matters at hand. "Why wouldn't I like you?"

"Look at me! Why would you like me? Why would you want me the same way I want you?"

"Are you out of your mind!? Honestly, Bella. You are so stupid sometimes. From the first time I saw you all I've been able to think about is you! And, let me tell you that those thoughts aren't so damn pure!" I rambled out, realizing what I said a little too late. I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked down, taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean not so pure?" She asked, curiosity seeping into her twinkling voice.

I looked up again to see her smiling slightly. If I could have blushed, I would have. "A lot like last night, but with less clothing."

"Really?" She asked, surprised. Slowly she began to walk forward. "You think about me... like that?"

I ran my tongue over my teeth, trying to think of the proper response to that. "I'd be lying if I said anything other then constantly."

"I fantasize about you," she admitted, coming to stand about a foot away from me.

I groaned loudly, running my fingers through my hair. The idea of her pleasuring herself while thinking about me was torture. Pure torture. I was doing a bad thing, giving into my desires like this. I didn't care though. "Fuck it," I muttered to myself and grabbed her up in my arms.

I smashed my lips to hers, kissing them hard and fast as my hands roamed her body. She moaned against my mouth. She placed her hands on either side of my shoulders and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist. My hands automatically went to her rear, holding her up. She smiled against my mouth, her face a little above mine. Her fingers went to my hair, holding me in place.

Without even breaking our kiss she began to work on my tie, tugging and pulling at it. Her tiny little fingers worked at the knot until it gave way and tossed it to the floor. The next thing she did was take off her own robe, letting it fall to the floor. "I want you." She breathed against my mouth.

"Are you sure?" I whimpered out, trying to find some self control to stop this. There was none.

She grabbed the back of my head forcefully and kissed me with all her might, both of her arms practically wrapping around my head to keep me in place. I groaned loudly into her mouth, backing up blindly until I hit the back of the bed. I fell backwards on it, her landing on top of me.

Bella pulled away from the kiss, panting and flushed. Her fingers went to her shirt, working the buttons as quickly as she could. I was keeping myself busy by exploring her legs, running my hands up and down her thighs underneath her skirt. Her heated core was pressed directly against my almost painful erection, and with every movement she made, she made it worse.

She wasted no time throwing her white shirt to the floor, leaving her in a cream colored silk bra. She leaned down again to kiss me, letting her lips formed to mine. Her fingers once again busied themselves with my shirt. My hands went to her back, rubbing and massaging my way up.

As soon as she hit the last button her mouth disconnected from mine and began to kiss her way down my chest. Her hair tickled my flesh while her lips tortured me. I rubbed the back of her head with my hand gently, encouraging whatever she wanted to do.

Before I could even realize it my pants were off and on the floor. How the hell did that happen? It didn't matter though. I decided it was time to take charge again and I flipped her over onto her back. She giggled, smiling up at me. She brought her hand to my face, stroking it gently. I turned my head to the side, lightly kissing her palm.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you..." I whispered quietly, almost afraid to say it. Because if I did, it might come true.

"Edward, I'm not a virgin." She said very seriously.

"I wasn't talking abou- What? But, I've never seen you with any-"

She laughed again, covering my mouth. "Before I came here. Once. You're not a virgin, are you?"

"No," I muttered, looking away.

"You're so cute." She teased, tugging on my hair.

"Cute?" I growled at her, somewhat playful. "I am a vicious blood sucking vampire and you think I'm _cute_?"

"You're as scary as a teddy bear." She said, raising an eyebrow to tease me.

"Snide little thing..." I muttered sarcastically as I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"Eat me," she shot back just sarcastic as before.

I hissed against her flesh, letting my teeth graze against the skin of her shoulder. "With pleasure." I purred.

And, this was simply the nature of our relationship. She was just as sarcastic as myself, able to keep up and beat away my shell I tried to keep around myself. I did the same for her I think. I enjoyed our playfulness. I enjoyed the fact that she isn't and has never been afraid of me, for any reason.

I kissed my way down her chest, nipping and sucking at random. She laughed at my frantic movements, her body squirming underneath my touch. "Where should I start? Right here maybe?" I asked, looking up at her. I rolled my tongue just under her breast, looking no where but in her eyes.

She pursed her lips and I could tell she was trying to think up sarcastic to say, but could think of nothing. I decided to continue then, finding her belly button. I dipped my tongue into it and she squeaked loudly. "Edward! I'm ticklish! You know that!"

"Oh, then I should kiss a different spot?" I offered. "How about here?" With one swift movement I was between her legs, her skirt pushed up. I kissed her thigh, slow and sensual unlike before. All playfulness was gone in me. I could tell she felt the same way by her throaty moan.

"Yes..." She breathed as I kissed my way up, her legs spreading further and further as I went.

I tugged her panties off, lifting my face away only long enough to get them over her flesh. I pulled them over her knee sock covered legs and after I pushed her leather shoes to the floor with a loud thunk, they joined them. My fingertips explored the silkiness there. It was amazing.

She was practically glistening for me. Soaked to the bone and the smell was heaven... I couldn't wait a second longer to taste her. I pressed my face forward into her wet flesh and began to kiss, taking in deep breaths so I could take in her scent completely. Bella bent her legs at the knee and pressed herself upwards, encouraging me to continue. Not that I needed it.

"You taste as good as you smell," I growled against her flesh, taking another swipe at her with my tongue.

"Uhhh..." She groaned out, her head thrown back. "More, Edward. Please, something. More..."

I complied wordlessly, moving my lips to her swollen red bud and adding a finger into her wet core. Her hips automatically bucked as she spilled a little more of her liquid onto my hand. I flicked the bundle of nerves with my tongue repeatedly, increasing my pace with every stroke. Bella started to shake a little bit and I knew she was close. She just needed a little more and she'd fall over the edge. I wrapped my lips around her bud while pressing another finger inside of her. I curled them upwards, beckoning her to come as I ran my fingers over that certain spot.

Her back arched a good six inches off the bed, only her beautiful rear end and her head touching the fabric as she screamed out her climax. Her fingers were dug deeply into the sheets, holding on for dear life. But, I didn't stop.

I pumped my fingers in and out of her quickly, sucking hard on her bundle of flesh. Her body flopped back onto the bed, quivering as another fresh orgasm hit her. She was gasping for air, her hands crawling at the bed. A fresh round of liquid covered my hand and face, soaking me with her scent.

"EDWARD! Dammit! Oh... " She whimpered, pushing my face away from center.

"What?" I asked innocently.

She sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around me, her mouth attaching to mine. I buried my fingers in her hair, holding her mouth to my own. Her tongue dipped into my mouth, tasting herself on me. I moved on top of her, between her legs.

"That was... " She trailed off, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "There are no words..."

"Good. I like to leave you speechless." I smiled wickedly at her, kissing her lips lightly.

"Edward, I want you."

"I'm yours..." I answered before capturing her lips in a soul searing kiss.

Within seconds my boxers were gone, and I knew I was not the one to move them. I grinned at her eagerness, letting my extremely hard tip brush against her moist entrance. She moaned softly, pressing her hips upwards. I kissed along her jawline to her ear. "Bella, I'm a lot stronger than you think. Sometimes I can't control it. If I hurt you at all, tell me."

She grabbed the back of my head, pulling me to her lips. She kissed me furiously, so much so that by the time she pulled away we were both panting. "Edward, stop stalling."

I pressed myself inside of her with one swift movement. "I'm not stalling. You're impatient." I groaned out through gritted teeth.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to her more forcefully than before. I kept an even pace as I pressed in and out of her, almost pulling out completely before filling her until my hips touched her thighs. "Anyone would be impatient for this..." She breathed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Do you like it?" I asked, increasing my pace.

"Yes," she said breathlessly with her head lulled back.

I moved my hand to her bra covered breasts, rubbing it through the fabric simply to give me something to concentrate on other than her gyrating hips. I tugged the cup downwards, covering her warm flesh with my cold hard hand. Her perfect pink nipple harden against my palm, pressing upwards again. I brought it between my thumb and forefinger, twisting and tugging on it gently.

I felt even more of her sweet liquid spread over me as a loud moan escaped her lips. I could see the muscles of her body go taught with the force of the orgasm that wracked through her body. It was beyond tantalizing and delicious. Watching her was too much. As her warm little body began to spasm and milk me I spilled into her warmth.

"Fuck..." I groaned, leaning my forehead against her shoulder.

She said nothing as she ran her tiny fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp as I caught my breath. Her sock covered foot dragged over my calf, teasing me. The only movement I made was to wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her off the bed to hold her to me.

"That was amazing." I whispered against her bare shoulder, kissing her flesh lightly.

"I bet the next time will be even better..." She whispered seductively in my ear.

I pulled back, looking at her. "Next time?"

She giggled softly. "Edward, I'm not even completely undressed. Did you honestly think we were done?"

I smiled wickedly at her, pulling her up quickly. I flipped her so that she was on her knees in front of me, her skirt covering her beautiful pale ass. I moved my hands over the back of her thighs, pushing the fabric up slowly, revealing her glittering core. "You are absolutely right. We are no where near done..."

I'm not exactly sure how long we were in there. I knew it was hours and I knew we missed our classes for the day. I was very glad it was Friday. I'm pretty sure she'd be sore tomorrow, even if she wasn't a virgin when we started this.

I didn't realize where we were until Bella said that she was hungry. One second there was nothing and then the next the scent of meat, fruit, and fresh veggies assaulted my senses. I pointed it out to her and she squealed in happiness, jumping off the bed. She put on her panties, along with my shirt. Bella grabbed a small plate of a variety of things, along with a butter beer, before tugging me over to the couch. I sat down in my boxers, her settling in between my legs, her back to my chest.

"So, I think I know where we are." I commented to her casually.

"Where?" She asked through a mouthful of food.

"Room of requirement... I thought it was just a legend." I said, playing with her hair. "I guess things just wanted to work out for us."

I felt her flush underneath my touch. "What?" I pressed.

"You're right, that's all..." She said quietly.

"What did you do?" I asked, already knowing her.

"I didn't do anything to you! I promise. It's the reason I wanted to go alone yesterday. Um, that potion that I needed the stuff for? Well, I never told you what the potion did..." She rambled.

"Ah huh..." I said, waiting for her to continue. "And, what does it do?"

"It's a confidence drought," Bella whispered. I started to laugh a little bit, which apparently gave her the urge to continue. "I've never made one before! And, I tried some last night but I didn't put a lot of that herb I needed in it, well because it cost a lot so it only worked for like twenty minutes. So, I decided to put all of the herb into it and I try it again this morning, because I didn't know how else I was going to face you. But, I think I put too much into it and I kind of attacked you..." She rambled on and on, only making me laugh harder. "What???" She demanded.

"I hope you don't need more of that potion to do this again. This may get expensive." I teased.

She slapped my thigh hard, making me laugh again. "You are so not funny."

"I think fire whiskey may be cheaper." I continued.

She set her plate down on the floor and turned to eye me, a smirk on her face. "I'm going to bite you."

"I thought that was my job." I said as seriously as I could. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well, let me just show you otherwise." She said wickedly, lunging at me. She grabbed my ear between her teeth, tugging and sucking on it hard.

"I was going to say it wore off, but I don't think it has. I think I might want to keep you away from the public eye until I'm completely sure it has. Confidence can be a bad thing if you have to much of it." I rambled breathlessly, as she licked my ear.

"We're going to be here a while..."

**Yay! So, what do you think of my first example? If you haven't figured it out, let me explain the contest to you...**

**This is the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest. You take your favorite twilight characters, any of them, and switch them out into your favorite movie or TV show. It's a lemony contest and I think it's going to be a lot of fun! **

**So, if you're interested in join the competition or simply find out more about it, go to my profile and check out the rules. Also, don't forget to join the C2 so you can see all the awesome entries that are going to be in here. We've talked to a lot of fantastic authors and I know several have already written stories for it! So, keep an eye out!**

**Alright! Tell me what do you think? By the way, Blood Pops are a real candy. I know, I found them at the mall the other day and bought them. I have a picture to prove it lol. **


End file.
